


A Glitchless Run

by QuinLova



Series: Smutcember 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Cuddlefucking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Moaning, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Streamer Oma Kokichi, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Kokichi is a popular streamer, who invites Miu over for a game of their own.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Series: Smutcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031715
Kudos: 46





	A Glitchless Run

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a request from a friend.
> 
> (Techincally, they only requested I use V3 characters, but it's still a request.)

Miu:  _ What say I give ya a bj on stream? _

It had been a simple text from Kokichi’s friend with benefits, Miu “Girl Genius” Iruma. Kokichi looked back at the monitor, showing his game of GTA V, with his viewer count on the other monitor. The speedrun had been paused for about 10 minutes now, as Kokichi had to go take a pee and water break. Looking back at his chat having casual discussions with each other, Kokichi figured it would be a fun challenge.

Kokichi:  _ How many minutes away r u? _

Miu:  _ Five, I’ll be right there. _

Kokichi sighed, and just browsed on his phone for a bit, until he heard a knock on his door. He walked to his door, finding Miu, complete with lingerie. Kokichi peeked his head out the door, looking around. “Miuuuu, weren’t you worried someone was gonna kidnap you?”

Miu promptly put a fist below her chin, giving a thumbs down. “Oh please, you do know I did invent the uber-taser, right?” Kokichi laughed and beckoned Miu inside. Bringing her into the streaming room, Kokichi explained the situation. 

“I want to try to have you blow me under the desk, and see how long I can last before it becomes too obvious for the chat not to notice.”

“Well, why don’t I just blow ya right here, just unpause the stream.”

“I would do that, but I’d lose my account, and man, it would sure take a long time to get those one billion followers back again?” Miu reacted by bouncing back, visibly shocked.

“Y-you have one billon followers?!”

“Haha no, that’s a lie, it’s only 500 million, or maybe that’s the li-” Kokichi was interrupted by a finger to his lips, and Miu getting below the desk. Kokichi unbuttoned his pants, slipped his penis through the underwear, and sat down, making sure it wasn’t visible on camera. He grabbed onto his game controller as Miu stuck the Supreme Leader’s penis in her mouth and switched the stream back to the game.

“Hello everyone! We are back! I know this was longer than ten minutes, but turns out I had no water, and had to go shopping.” Kokichi lied as naturally as he breathed. Meanwhile, underneath the table, Miu had to (sadly) admit that Kokichi’s penis was the hardest she had ever touched. She placed her hand on said penis, gently stroking it as Kokichi got back to his game. Kokichi had now gained a blush and began to play more aggressively. “Anyhow, if I use this ramp, that should close our run by… 8 seconds? Oooh yeah, 8 seconds.” Miu simply rolled her eyes, and continued on sucking, as well as slapping her tongue against the tip, as she heard Kokichi’s breaths deeping. Feeling herself become a bit more playful, she took one of her hands off Kokichi’s cock, and began scratching against the skin near the Supreme Leader’s pubic hair.

“Someone’s below the table? Nah man, I just got kinda drunk earlier.” Kokichi attempted to lie, but between his blushing and his labored breaths, everyone knew he was bullshitting. Miu did the best grin she could, and gave a quick slap to Kokichi’s ass, causing him to moan, his face becoming even pinker than usual. “Ah, booze is a helluva drug, ain’t it?” Kokichi chuckled, seeing that chat was pure crickets, Kokichi silently clicked the end stream button. 

“Miu, let’s take this to the bed.”

...

Miu had ramped up, now that she was no longer held back by the desk. She had (of course, with Kokichi’s consent) stuck a remote control vibrator in his arse, and kept slowly turning it up, trying to have the boy admit defeat. Kokichi, determined to win any game, killing game or not, never gave up, only ever releasing the occasional whimper or even once meowing. The duo were now cuddling, with Miu acting as the big spoon as so she too could feel the vibrator fucking Kokichi. Turning the switch up another notch, the faint whir of the dildo grew slightly louder, and faster. Kokichi, barely fighting to stay victorious at this point, breathed and grew more tired and forced. 

“Mmmm...Mmmm...Mmm!” Miu grinned, was she finally gonna get Kokichi to finish? However, Kokichi managed to shrug it off, managing to pass it off as him muttering to himself. Like a lightbulb, Miu’s idea instantly popped in her head, and she turned the vibrator another notch.

“Miu, give up, just admit that…Hah...” Miu grinned, phase one was working. Moving onto phase two, Miu took the lingerie top off, and rested Kokichi’s head in between her breasts. Kokichi’s head almost perfectly fit in the gap, with one breast with one either side of his head. “Fuck…” Kokichi muttered, almost defeated. Miu grinned, and petted his hair, singing a short song she had just come up with encouraging Kokichi to finally finish.

“Fuck...Fuck...ME!” Kokichi’s breaths nearly halted as he came, his boner lowering and shrinking, as well as leaving a white stain on the bed. Miu squealed, and placed her hands around Kokichi’s slim chest, despite the fact he was slowly but surely falling asleep at this point, Miu noticed, and roughed up the liar’s hair again, before taking the toy out and falling asleep.

…

Miu stirred awake, and noticed Kokici’s head still between her breasts, almost screaming, she quickly remembered last night, and was about to get off when she heard Kokichi’s faint morning voice.

“Can you please just stay here five more minutes?” Miu considered the thought.

“Why?”

“When you go back out there, you’re gonna have to act like you hate me, and I’ll have to act like I hate you, and how could I hate this?” Miu felt Kokichi squeeze her buttcheek for just a moment. Miu sat for a second, before replying.

“Yeah.”


End file.
